Mother's Day
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: It's Mother's Day 2020 and a 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana needs to get a Mother's Day gift for her mommy, Jane, with the help of her grandparents, Kala and Kerchak.


In the treehouse of the little girl, Tarzana and her parents, Tarzan and Jane, Tarzana is asleep in her bed when her Grandpa, Kerchak, came in to her. She's happy to see Kerchak. She loved when Kerchak came. She even didn't mind him coming to check on her every night. But now she didn't look happy as usual. "What's the matter, Tarzana?" Kerchak asked the kid. She pointed to her calendar she got for Christmas it's a Moana wall calendar 2018 official Disney. "Mother's Day." Tarzana said. "No present." Kerchak looked at her calendar and could see Mother's Day is today.

Tarzana's height is 35.0 - 37.0 inches and her weight is 26.7 - 31.1 pounds.

Tarzan is slender, muscular and tan skin with long brown hair in dreadlocks, blue-green eyes, brown loincloth-clad and barefoot. He's valiant, resourceful, bold, loving, curious, playful, open-minded, warm, curious, caring, brave, heroic, innocently disobedient, fatherly.

He likes Jane, adventures, swinging on vines, tree-surfing, Terk, Tantor, playing, and having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, Tarzana having fun, playing with Tarzana and looking after Tarzana. He dislikes causing trouble for his family, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat. Jane is an intelligent and beautiful young woman. She is shown to be somewhat talkative, yet charming as well as proper. Jane is also shown to have a love for art, and she is not afraid to venture into the jungle to draw the wildlife.

She is winsome, creative, curious, intelligent, kind, talkative, empathetic, proper, charming, motherly. She likes drawing, making jungle sounds, having fun, living in the jungle, animals, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, Tarzana having fun, playing with Tarzana and looking after Tarzana. She dislikes being chased by baboons, danger to animals, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat. Archimedes is short, slender, elderly, thickly mustachioed, gray eyebrows, green eyes. He's brilliant, caring, eager, eccentric, joyful, fatherly, grandfatherly, carefree. He likes gorillas, animals, new discoveries, science, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and looking after Tarzana. He dislikes the gorillas being threatened, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Kala is an adult, female gorilla with brown fur and brown eyes. Her skin, visible on her toes, the soles of her feet, fingers, the palms of her hands, face, and belly, is light tan in coloration. She is motherly, brave, caring, loving, compassionate, gentle, kind, quiet, calm, wise, honest, sweet, warm, grandmotherly. She likes taking care of Tarzan, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, tickle Tarzana, playing with Tarzana, looking after Tarzana, giving Tarzana a cuddle, making Tarzana giggle, sleeping with Tarzana when she's staying with the gorillas, bathe Tarzana and Tarzana's cuteness. She dislikes dangers in the jungle, Tarzana being sad, and Tublat.

Kerchak is a large, adult male gorilla with black hair and grey skin. His forearms are enormous and his head is rather large. His eyes are brown and small in comparison to the rest of his head. He is brave, caring, loving, compassionate, gentle, kind, quiet, calm, wise, honest, fatherly, grandfatherly. He likes his family, safety in the jungle, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, playing with Tarzana, tickle Tarzana, being tickled by Tarzana in the mornings, looking after Tarzana, giving Tarzana a cuddle, making Tarzana giggle, sleeping with Tarzana when she's staying with the gorillas, bathe Tarzana and Tarzana's cuteness. He dislikes danger, threats to his family, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Tantor is an African forest elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis). He has red brownish skin. When he's young, his ears are shorter and his tusks don't grow yet, and speaks in a high voice. When he's an adult, his ears achieve their full size, his tusks are longer and sharper and his voice is noticeably deeper. He is neurotic, friendly, sensitive, pleasant, caring, brave (sometimes), slightly dim-witted. He likes safety, sanitary water, his friends, fruit, swimming, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. He dislikes germs, adventures, unsanitary water, being judged, anyone mad at Tarzan, Terk's sass and "emotional constipation", Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Terk is a short gorilla with grayish-black fur. She's loud, feisty, bossy, tomboyish, tough, caring, sassy, cowardly at times. She likes playing with Tarzan, music, having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. She dislikes lonliness, the idea of losing Tarzan, leapords, Tantor's phobias, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Mungo is a gorilla obese and a greater stature than Flynt. As a child, Mungo obtained by the brown, but his hair is lightening and darkening constantly around his appearances. So does Flynt. Flynt is low, and compared with Mungo, is very thin, it is a gorilla with brown hair that, like Mungo, changes frequently. They're dopey, comical, funny, silly, fun-loving, friendly, and playful. They like having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. They dislike being separated, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Tarzana is the little girl Tarzan took in. She met her new friends now family, Tarzan, Jane, Tantor, Terk, Flynt, Mungo, Kala, Kerchak, Kena, the 10 of the gorillas and 10 baby gorillas. She's small, slender, fair skin, short black hair, brown eyes, beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Rose 2 Moana girls' 2pcs suit cartoon shirt and skirt set, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Moana sport shoes - girls' and Moana inspired - pink plumeria flower hair clip. She's sweet, happy, cute, loving, energetic, playful, child-like and innocent.

She likes her favourite film, Moana, her favourite Maoana books, mangos, bananas, cuteness, laughing, having fun, being happy, being looked after, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Tantor, Terk, Kala, Kerchak, Flynt, Mungo, the rest of the gorillas, being gently stroked on the face by Kerchak, being played with, being tickled by Kerchak, being held by Kala and Kerchak, Tantor landed on Terk and she trying to get out while talking on a funny voice, tickle Kerchak in the mornings, being cuddled by Kala and Kerchak, Kala and Kerchak making her giggle, being bathed by Kala and Kerchak, sleeping with Kala and Kerchak when she's staying with the gorillas, Kerchak's "You'll be in my heart." lullaby and taking a ride on Kerchak's back. She dislikes being worried, being sad, not being held and carried, not being played with, appendicitis and Tublat.

Then Kerchak has an idea. "Why don't you come to the jungle with me? We could surprise Kala." He said. Tarzana jumped off the bed. "Yay!" She exclaimed happily. Kerchak gently picked her up, get her cleaned up, got her changed, feed her and they went outside.

They see Tarzana's Grandma, Kala. Kerchak explained to her that it's Mother's Day today and that Tarzana needs to get Mother's Day present for Jane. They began to find a present. They looked. And looked. And looked. Until finally they found it. It's Jane's favourite fruit, Apples. Tarzana gave it to Jane and she loved it. They celebrated.

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

The End!


End file.
